


A  Selection Of My Poems

by PrettyKitty93



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Death, Friendship, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inspired by Real Events, Loss of Trust, Love, Mothers Day, Poetry, Sexual Equality, Triggers, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1997646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyKitty93/pseuds/PrettyKitty93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, so not really part of any fandom but I just wanted to upload some of my poetry to share with you all. I hope you don't mind.<br/>Oh btw KMEWhitehead, is my actual name, hence why it's at the end of every poem, long with the year I wrote it xxxx</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Unknown Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> Just to let you know, some of these are from when I was in a really dark place a few years back but I'm willing to share them in case anyone feels like they're alone in what they feel. You are not. And if you wanna talk, I have tumblr, twitter and facebook. Feel free to contact me :) xxxx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I came up with this one day when I read in the paper about a young soldier who had been killed in action. It inspired me to honour other soldiers who have died in the past and the present.

Fight for me,

Fight, while I sit and watch you fall

Die for me,

Die, so that I am safe

Fall for me,

Fall, that way I never will

Just another soldier

In this never ending war

Just another letter home

To a broken family

You won’t get a hero’s welcome

But you will die like one

Goodbye to you

The soldier I never knew

Goodbye forever more

Let the harmony and peace

Make your sacrifice be remembered

Forever more

The life taken

To create hope and life

And end suffering to all.

(2009)

KMEWhitehead


	2. Destruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another poem about war. My high school headmaster liked it so much that he even used an abridged version of it in assembly.

Stop all the killing,

All the fighting,

Can't you hear their screams?

The children crying,

The families dying,

Turning little boys into murderous men.

The guns cease,

The dust settles,

The cries and screams have died.

Destruction lies all around,

And nothing but silence covers this place.

Foolish men, don't you know that guns can't tell a man,

From a woman, from a child.

You play God in a world that you don't control.

Creators of the weapons,

Of the death & destruction you have caused.

Playing war games, was it worth that woman's life,

Or the life of that child.

When those screams haunt your dreams,

Remember this day, the death, the destruction

And remember who caused it.

Don't ever forget what you have done,

The lives you took so mercilessly.

Remember this day and shudder.

(2009)

KMEWhitehead


	3. Fake A Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Suicidal Thoughts.

I fake a smile

So no one sees

The pain inside of me

How I long to be free

Free from the pain

Free from insecurities

Free from this life I lead

Of suffering

The pain is like a ball and chain

Pulling me down

I’m drowning in it

I want to be free

But I know that

I’ll never be free

Of these insecurities.

(2009)

KMEWhitehead


	4. Make A Choice (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technically, there's two versions of this. Here's the first.
> 
> This is based on sexuality and how society treats people.

You're sitting there in the corner

You know they're hurting her

She's different to them all

Is that her fault

Should she pretend

 

They knock him over

What you gonna do

Let him crash down

It’s his own choice

He made himself that

 

They call her a freak

It's not her fault

She feels that way

But whatever do for her

Leave her to suffer alone

 

Make a choice to change

Get out of the corner

Stand and tell them no

Why leave them all alone

Just cause it's not you

 

Make a choice to save

Make them the same as you

Show them someone cares

Someone who listens

Make a choice to stand up and out

 

(2010)

KMEWhitehead


	5. Make A Choice (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, second version and again this is based on sexuality, except is the comparisons between a relationship of a straight couple, a gay couple and a lesbian couple. And again also based on society's views.

They’re just that normal couple

The kinda relationship everybody wants

They’re cute and they’re perfect

It doesn’t matter that it’s not that simple

 

Just because it isn’t your normal

Why is it fair to judge them

They’re happy and in love

Does it threaten you that they’re both boys

 

They’ve spent a lifetime tryna find the one

After all that time they found each other

They just wanna be free and together

What is so wrong about that

 

It’s time to open your eyes

Stopped looking at a sexuality

See the person underneath

And realise that what you say

Can ruin somebody’s life

 

Make a choice to change

Stand up to the crowd

Tell them that it’s wrong

To judge what you don’t understand

And doing so won’t change who they are.

(2011)

KMEWhitehead


	6. The Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tbh, I don't really know what inspired this one, it just sorta happened xxxx

Through time you came,

Feeding on childish fears.

Peering through the darkness,

No name, no real form,

Just a shadow in the mind.

An emptiness of pain and fear, and loneliness.

No meaning, just a feeling in the heart.

A figure of the imagination, something strange,

The pain of many is your greatest strength.

Then hope arrives, a candle in this darkness,

Banishing the pain and loneliness, a new source of life.

A candle that stays lit in the hearts of many.

(2009)

KMEWhitehead


	7. Pages Of A Scrapbook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this happened when my so called friends just abandoned me and used the excuse that because of distance they couldn't visit, text, call or even write to me. So yeah, whatever. I'm actually over it now really. Screw them.

Upon the pages of a scrapbook

Lie the memories

Of which we’ve since forgot

Only the pages

Tell the fond and happy stories

Remembered only when we are lonely

And discover that discarded book

Thrown within a cupboard somewhere

The pages fading and crumbling

Just like the memories

Of times forgotten

In which we laughed

We cried

We were such good friends

Now we drift and forget

The memories hidden away

And left to fade

Until there’s nothing left

An old scrapbook of stories

Scarcely told

And memories hardly known.

(2011)

KMEWhitehead


	8. The Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, surprisingly, this was inspired by the poem in a Criminal Minds episode: "The noir hero is a knight in blood caked armor. He's dirty and he does his best to deny the fact that he's a hero the whole time."  
> I just put my little twist on it :) xxx

Sometimes the hero doesn’t come on a white horse

With shiny armour

Instead he comes with blood on his hands

And hate in his heart

So what then is the difference

Between the hero and the murderer?

(2008)

KMEWhitehead


	9. Look Beyond Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a poem about equality for all really xxx

Look to your enemies,

And see your friends.

 

Look to those of a different race,

And see your brothers and sisters.

 

Look to those who are homosexual,

And see that they are the same.

 

Look to those who are disabled,

And see their potential.

 

Look to those who you think are different;

The ones of many races,

The homosexuals,

And the disabled,

And see we are all the same.

(2009)

KMEWhitehead

 


	10. The World Through My Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another one based on world events but with a nice twist xxx

If you could see the world through my eyes  
You would see hate, pain and suffering  
You would see humanity at it's best  
A gun in his hand and a body at his feet  
Looking through my eyes  
You would see all this  
But you would also see happiness, life and joy  
You would see this world is a beautiful  
Not so perfect, totally amazing accident  
To see the world through my eyes  
You would understand why everyday  
It takes my breath away

(2011)

KMEWhitehead


	11. Along This Road

I lost myself along this road

And couldn't quite remember

When it was or where it happened

Just that the girl I was

Vanished without a trace

Never to be seen again

In her place some new girl arrived

Some how different

But still the same

She understood some things don't matter

And that everything change

Her decisions became clearer

But her future still unknown

And that the things she lost

She never really had.

 

KMEWhitehead

(2011)


	12. A Chance To Live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this on a bus ride home from college xxx

We sit and wait

For life to pass us by

Never daring to change

To take a chance

To make that move

To share that kiss

We fear rejection

So we never love

Fear the landing

So never leap

Fear the unknown

So never believe

Life is painful, cruel and ruthless

It is magical, kind and beautiful

So believe that were ever it takes you

Will make you stronger and wiser

Trust that it won't always be easy

But it also won't always be hard

Love that you were born

And given the chance to live

 

**KatMEWhitehead2011x**

 


	13. A Forgotten Promise

You made me a promise

That you’d always be there

Whenever I cried

Whenever I laughed

But then something changed

And you walked away

Leaving me to save myself

But I made the promise to you

That even after you walked away

I would never let you stumble

I would never say goodbye

And that I would always love you

Just as much as when we first met.

(2011)

KMEWhitehead

 


	14. A Place In Time

Some people walk into your life

While others leave you.

Sometimes to walk away is not a choice

And you don't understand why

But when they're gone only memories remain.

Over time they begin to fade

Then one day it hits you,

Someone who once was gone

Returns to your mind

And you begin to cry

You can't explain it.

You just let the tears flow

And the memories flood.

Our memories fade

But traces remain

Ready to hit us when we're lost.

It's something that cannot be changed

And that's when we realise

Everything has it's place in time

But nothing ever really dies.

 

(2011)

KMEWhitehead


	15. About A Girl

There is a girl who hides in the dark

Afraid of who she is

Scared of the reaction she'll receive

She keeps to herself

Safe in the knowledge that she’ll survive somehow

No-one notices that she’s hiding something

Behind those blue eyes

But she finds hope in the things she knows best

She won’t be destroyed

Not without a fight anyway

One day she’ll stand tall

Proud of who she is

That girl, I know so well

Is me.

(2009)

KMEWhitehead

 


	16. Angel In The Sky

To the angel in the sky

Who brought me into this world

And was the first face that I saw

The woman who made me who I am today

The love you gave me

I'll always carry with me

Love that always pulled me off my knees

You've been gone for so long

But you're always here to me

That's why, on this mother's day

I think of you and smile

Because no matter what

My mother you'll always be

And I know you're looking down on me

From your cloud in that big blue sky

And wishing you could tell me

Just how proud you are of the person I've become

So this is my message to you

That even though you're not here

I'll always love you

And be thankful of the time I've spent with you

And I'll carry your love with me always.

Happy mother's day

(2016)

KatMEWhitehead

 


End file.
